


Intoxicate

by EasyTiga



Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addict Jensen, Addiction, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Coming Untouched, Drinking Omega Slick, Horny J2, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Soulmates, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: Jensen has this addiction. It's Omega slick. He just can't get enough of swallowing their intoxicating juices. Jared produces obscene amounts of slick, and Jensen is paying good money to get his fill.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935295
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Intoxicate

Every Omega’s juices have a different taste. This one tastes like strawberries and cream dipped in sugar. It settles in the Alpha’s nerves, the slick fluid sliding down his throat with each swallow, sending his blood rushing south.

Jensen shouldn’t be doing this at work, but he needed a hit. Something to tide him over until later tonight. He has someone lined up. So far, he hasn’t heard who it is, and he doesn’t care. As long as they can produce the slick, sweet juices that he craves, that’s enough for him.

He shakes his head. He can’t jerk off right now. Not when he has a meeting in five minutes, even if he is in his private bathroom.

No. He’ll save it. Save it for when he’s drowning in slick, hard enough to cut diamonds and his knot is fattening at the base.

A part of him is ashamed of his actions, top of his tongue poking into the vial to gather any remnants of slick that it can. Another, much louder part, says that it couldn’t care less. Jensen prefers to listen to that side. It hasn’t done him wrong, yet, and he plans to keep it that way.

On his way out of his bathroom, he tosses the used vial into the waste bin. It has no use to him now.

===

With his hands gripping the wheel of his car tight, Jensen wills himself not to break any of the speed limits in his haste to get to _Fantasies._ He knows the location off by heart, head someplace else as his body and mind work together to get him where he needs to be.

He’s been going to _Fantasies_ for his… _addiction_ since he first heard about it. Some Alpha had been bragging to anyone that wanted or was forced, to listen about how he never thought his dreams would ever come true until he stumbled upon _Fantasies._ He had been gracious enough to offer up the coordinates for the place freely, and, after a bit of hesitancy, Jensen entered as a patron for the first time.

Memories of that first night assault him, fingers curling even harder around the reinforced leather of the wheel, foot about ready to bear down on the pedal like a ton of bricks.

Jensen relents, takes in a calming breath. He’d been so eager the first time that he didn’t know what he had been asking. He had selected a bunch of Omegas from a list, not paying much attention to the pictures at the time. Their potency and production rate was what interested him. After the screening process, somebody directed him to a room. He walked in, took a seat and flicked his eyes briefly over the interior. Not long after he entered, the six Omegas he picked walked in naked. All male. All potent. Jensen smelt it immediately, fresh slick making its way out of their holes, his cock hardening embarrassingly fast, his mind set on nothing but _sweet._

They gathered around him. He licked his lips, somewhat vibrating with want. Jensen’s pupils blew with the first slick-lubed finger presented to his mouth. He licked it clean, shamelessly, growling. Within moments, he had one Omega propped up on their shoulders, little cock slapping against their stomach as Jensen held them up by their hips and lavished their hole, sucking on their rim, demanding that they give him more.

By the end of the session, Jensen had been on his back, hand on his cock as the Omegas sat on his face, one by one, releasing their sweet, sweet juices directly into his mouth.

Jensen became a repeat customer, needless to say.

Resising the urge to howl when he arrives, Jensen immediately flashes his card to the valet and extricates himself from his car, leaving his keys in their capable hands while he walk-runs to the front entrance.

He’s let in, where he signs his name. Jensen’s sessions are pre-booked and paid for, so he doesn’t have to wait around dealing with the trivial crap. Instead, he seeks out the executive suite, already pulling his tie loose, releasing the first two buttons on his shirt. Saliva pools in his mouth as arousal sets in, cock hardening in his dress pants, making his gait the slightest bit uncomfortable, but he couldn’t care less.

Heat claws its way up his throat when he gets his hand on the door, breath stilling, nose twitching. Something syrupy and tantalising is beyond that door. A smell so intoxicating, Jensen’s weak with it, knees hitting the floor, forehead resting on the wood as he groans deep in his throat.

Pre-come soils the front of his briefs, Jensen's teeth grinding. Fuck. What could be having _this_ sort of effect on him? Jensen has sampled all kinds of Omegas, from all over the world, so why can he barely breathe?

Each time he takes a whiff, it’s like a punch to the gut, a phantom fist diving under his chin and striking upward, trying to land him on his back after already bringing him to his knees.

Jensen rubs his nose, shakes his head and wrestles himself up to his feet, squeezing the handle so tight he’s afraid it may break. If Jensen's not mistaken, he does have to pay for any damages incurred. Replacing a door handle won’t put a dent in his accounts, but he’d still rather not have to if he can avoid it.

Thinking about the costs of a doorknob distracts Jensen enough to steady him on his feet, hand turning the handle without his express permission.

When the door opens, the smell is stronger. Sweeter. Better. It’s the best thing that Jensen has ever smelt in his life. He can practically taste it on the air, feel it flooding his stomach. He wants—no, Jensen _needs_ to get his tongue on this Omega’s hole— _needs_ to seal his lips over the stretch of his widening gap and gulp down everything he has to give him.

Jensen shivers from head to foot, vision spotting for a second. Is he dreaming? Is any of his real? The Omega standing in front of him can’t be real. No one is this beautiful. No one is this flawless.

Chestnut locks sway as the Omega takes him in, fox-tilted eyes washed with a sea of rainbows staring at the space between his eyes and travelling down his form. Jensen appraises him back, admiring the effort the Omega has put into making their abnormal height work for them. He admits that a large part of him is eager to see if the work has blessed them in one area in particular.

Drool drips down his chin as he continues to assess him. Heavy, deep breaths punch out of his mouth, rising in desperation when the stunning Omega presents his back.

Jensen keens, worrying away the skin of his bottom lip while palming his stiff cock. The clasp on his dress pants almost breaks from the snap of his fingers. Jensen pays it no mind, having just enough sense to get his boots off to divest himself of the suddenly itchy material immediately.

He admires the plump, round globes defying gravity, buoyant and true. Jensen licks his lips, closes the distance between them and grinds his erection over the curve. It’s odd being shorter, but it’s not a deal-breaker.

“Tell me, Omega, what is your name?”

“Jared,” he replies, and Jensen swears he bounced his ass on purpose. Jensen _hears_ the sanctity of Jared’s passage giving way to the river of slick crying out for release.

“I’m Jensen.”

“I know. Or, I guess it’s more honest to say I know you better as _Slick,”_ Jared says, glancing over his shoulder.

Jensen’s hand settles over one of his asscheeks, fingers digging into the meat. He parts it a little, Jared’s sweet scent coiling like a corporeal smoke cloud into his nostrils. It triggers his jaw to snap, biting the air, the muscles in his cheeks throbbing beneath his flesh.

“They said you’re a squirter. Is this true?”

Jared turns, eyes full of mischief as he takes Jensen’s hand in his, guides it behind himself and says, “Only for the Alphas I like.”

“That so?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen feels it, sticky, syrupy liquid spraying against the cup of his hand. He brings it up to his mouth, tips it back and swallows it whole, fingers swiping the remnants off his face to lick them clean from his digits. He moans at the taste, wondering if he can ever go back to the store-bought stuff when the premium brand has made him its victim.

Quality over quantity any day of the week.

Although, both quality _and_ quantity would hit the spot nicely.

Jensen stills, breath leaving him, eyes rolling back in his head, brain figuratively melting as the nectar of Jared’s biology settles in his stomach. He’s never felt this thirsty in his life, throat drying up, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

A growl thunders from his throat, hands gripping Jared’s hips to walk him over to the bed, where he bends him over the end, knees hitting the floor. Jensen spreads Jared’s cheeks, done with whatever talk they may have been having, primal need taking over.

He leaks drool onto the floor, cock throbbing between bow-legs when a splash of slick pelts against his crown. He growls a warning, not sure who it’s for as he thrusts his head forward and snorts a line of pure _Jared_ up to the ‘v’ of his asscheeks, his whole body rippling like a stone skimming along the surface of the water.

Jensen wants to bathe in this sensation. Every hair on his body rises to attention. His focus narrows to lust and greed as he latches onto Jared’s hole and _sucks._

Jared opens up for him, Jensen’s teeth almost breaking out of their cage when a fresh stream of slick _hits_ the back of his throat, contracting to take it all in. He doesn’t wait to let it settle, growling out that he needs more. Jared squeezes, Jensen’s eyes watching the opening and closing of his tight, pink pucker.

His jaw drops, waiting in anticipation, tongue lined up and ready to catch, eyes closed in pleasure, eager—so fucking eager. Jared gives him what he wants, the potent spray of heavenly sweet slick clinging to the sides of Jensen’s lips, his cheeks, under his eyes.

At this point, he’s passed being ashamed of this side of himself, so he gargles the river of Jared’s essence on a mission to mar Jensen’s perfect teeth, swilling it around his mouth, tongue savouring every hint of honey, gummy worms, white chocolate, spun sugar and everything in between.

He swallows it in one, swiping the leftovers off his face to feed into his mouth, groaning around his digits, sucking them until he feels the blood pushing against the surface. Somewhere, he thinks he hears Jared cursing, but Jensen’s not sure that he heard right or not.

Too busy standing on shaky, blissed legs. He switches their positions, sitting with his back against the bed, head bent back, mouth agape. Jared, thank Luna, seems to know what to do, spreading his cheeks with his hands, letting Jensen pitch forward to lathe his tongue over the furled, moist hole, pulling back to take in air before diving back in, catching sweet tears on the tip of his tongue.

He pushes a finger inside Jared’s ass. Absently, he notes that he’s never actually taken it this far before. Still, he wants to see how much more he can get out of him. Jared moans, hole clenching around his digit, loosening back up to coat Jensen’s hand in sticky fluid.

Jensen juts his bottom lip out before more can go to waste, riding Jared’s perineum back up to his hole, swallowing load after load filling his hungry gullet, wet, obscene sounds produced by the rumble of his lips. Jared’s slick oozes and Jensen accepts all of it, pulling the Omega onto his face.

Jared comments on how turned on he is, fine ass rolling back and forth, Jensen’s lips and tongue following the movement, jaw working overtime as he fucks his tongue inside the warm, pulsating, slick-filled channel, using the slope as a funnel to inhale every fresh wave he can.

He feels drunk with it, euphoria setting in, throat swallowing reflexively as Jared squirts the next stream into his mouth.

“More.”

_Squirt._

_Swallow._

“More,” Jensen says, so hard it hurts but not willing to let it end yet. If he could have it his way, he would live here for the rest of his life, drinking from Jared’s generous, delectable stream, his mouth acting as a crater for it to fill—Jensen would never let it spill over. Any drop wasted would be blasphemous.

That’s when it stops. Jensen’s preoccupied with dragging his thumbs over the plains of his cheeks and sucking his findings off his thumbs, not noticing that Jared’s hole is quivering but not producing anything else.

“I’m sorry, man—this has never happened before.”

Jared’s words snap Jensen out of it.

“What do you mean?” he asks, his nose twitching at the distress in Jared’s voice, spurring him into pulling the Omega down onto his lap and nosing his neck. “It’s okay, Jared. I’m not mad or nothin’.”

Jensen smells it, then, the undeniable sweet tang of arousal. A primal growl rips from his throat as a thick, potent gush of discharge covers his lap.

“Oh my God, that’s embarrassing,” Jared comments, putting his hands over his face. “Guess I wasn’t running as empty as I thought, huh?”

A thought occurs to Jensen then, his lips flirting with the skin of Jared’s shoulders, up the slope of his neck, stopping at the shell of his ear. “Maybe you’d like to renegotiate the terms of our session, Jared?”

Another splash of slick joins the first, and Jensen tries not to announce his outrage, hooking his arms under Jared's legs to haul them both up to their feet. He turns them, places Jared on all fours on the bed and slots his cock in the seam, bending forward to lay a soft kiss on a patch at the top of Jared’s spine.

“I wouldn’t be upset about it,” Jared replies, grinding back on him. “As long as I get bragging rights for finally getting _Slick_ to crack.”

Jensen chuckles, slicking his cock with Jared’s juices, willing himself not to bring his palm to his mouth and taste. “There been some type of bet, then?” he asks, genuinely curious.

Jared opens up for him like they were born to fit together, and Jensen tries not to think about that too much, needlessly stroking a hand along Jared’s back until he’s sheathed inside his tight, scintillating heat.

“Sure thing. You’re hot. All of the Omegas wanted you to knot them. Some even angled for a full mating bond.”

“Lucky you, then.”

“Lucky me, indeed,” Jared quips, squeezing around him.

Jensen’s response dies when he senses the hefty channel waiting to spring forth. “Hold, Jared. Just… Please—hold.”

“Okay,” Jared agrees, snickering at the hiss in Jensen’s voice as he pulls out. The valve releases and Jensen’s breathing gets deeper the more he takes in, slapping his hands down on Jared’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart even wider, digging his fingers in like it’s the only thing maintaining his sanity.

When Jensen lifts his head back up, his face is soaked, hair sticking together, eyes having difficulty staying open. He doesn’t care, though, rising back to his feet and sliding back into Jared’s snug heat. Nimble fingers seal around Jared’s hips, drag him back onto each thrust, fucking like the animals that they are deep down.

Jared squeezes again and again, moaning his own pleasure, the sheets balled up in his fists, hair flicking from side to side as he thrashes, spine arching, ass jutting out, wordlessly begging for harder, faster—just more, and Jensen gets the message. His hips meet Jared’s ass over and over, flesh pounding flesh.

Four more times, Jensen leaves the comforting heat of Jared’s body to take his fill. After, he finds himself clinging to something else. He watches Jared’s spine dancing to a song only he can hear, twisting and turning, arching obscenely when Jensen bottoms out inside him, driving harder and harder, wanting Jared to taste him on his tongue.

Tunnel vision sets in, Jensen’s thrusts sending Jared into a frenzy, body bending back, guided by Jensen’s hands.

Instinct manipulates one of Jensen’s hands to scrape over his stomach, smearing his fingers with Jared’s leftover slick and offer them to Jared’s parted lips.

Jared accepts them, swirling his tongue over the soiled flesh, grazing his teeth. Jensen clicks his teeth, growling low in his throat, cock throbbing in Jared’s channel. Watching Jared indulge in his own addiction, tasting _himself_ has Jensen’s vision almost blacking out, teeth sinking into Jared’s neck, imprinting on him.

“Yes—Alpha, I’ll be yours,” Jared proclaims, tightening his hole, biting into the heal of Jensen’s hand, both of them groaning in want, scarring each other.

“My Omega,” Jensen says to the mating mark, wraps his arms tight around Jared’s form and crushes him to his chest while he fucks and fucks, slick sliding down his cock to his balls, dripping onto the carpet, making Jensen snap his jaw and howl.

“Knot me—knot me, please, Jensen. Please, Alpha.”

Jensen tightens his arms the slightest bit more, squeezes his eyes shut, bumps his forehead on the nape of Jared’s neck and cries out as his knot expands, locking them in place.

They both pant for breath. Jensen’s legs spasm with each stream of release entering Jared’s channel. He thinks about it mixing with Jared’s slick, the two of them laced together to create one whole. One… tasty whole.

He wonders what that _would_ taste like, an image appearing in his mind of the two of them covered in their own releases, mouthing and licking each other’s skin clean.

That’s a nice thought.

Maybe he has _three_ addictions now.

Shit.

“This isn’t a great start to our relationship, Jay. Now I have to pay for another two hours,” Jensen teases, checking to see if Jared came while planting a kiss on his cheek. He did come, thankfully.

“I’m sure I can find a way to make it worth your while, Alpha,” Jared replies, turning his head to stare at Jensen’s lips. “Also, what kind of gentlemen doesn’t even kiss their date first before knotting them? My Mother will be so disappointed.”

Jensen bites his lip. “Consider this a test run, then,” he says, nuzzling Jared’s jaw. “With any luck, you won’t need the receipt.”

“Not that I plan on returning you, but we’re kind of stuck together…. Literally,” Jared tells him, lips curving into a full, dimpled smile.

Okay, _four_ addictions.

Double shit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for future polls, let me know in the comments, or message me on Twitter @EasyTiga
> 
> My DMs are open, so don't be afraid, lol. I'm a nice guy. I'll treat you right. ;)
> 
> Also, I loved writing this because there is something so hot about Jensen just lusting after Omega juices and I don't know why.


End file.
